


come fly with me

by pinktrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mile High Club, Smut, the other characters are very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktrixie/pseuds/pinktrixie
Summary: “You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Katya flexed her fingers around Trixie’s thigh, relishing in the way Trixie let out a short, gasping breath. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”“Or something you can’t finish,” Trixie added cheekily.Katya’s response was cut off by the dinging of the plane that the plane had reached 10,000 feet. “Time for work. Find me later.”-or-Trixie and Katya join the mile high club.





	come fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> title from frank sinatra's "come fly with me"
> 
> inspired by dept51's fab photo  
> https://dept51.tumblr.com/post/176624604782/youve-been-three-sheets-to-the-wind-girl

 

“...If you have any questions about our flight today, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you for flying Delta.” Katya clicked off the speaker and slipped into her seat next to Trixie. The younger woman was new on Katya’s team, replacing some girl who had only lasted one flight before bailing. “So, what’s your story, Miss Mattel?”

 

The blonde twisted in her seat to speak to Katya. Her brown eyes glinted with something unidentifiable that stirred within Katya. “Just call me Trixie.” Her pink tongue shot out and traced the edge of her immaculately painted lips. “I’m the big gulp you get behind the 7-11.” Katya inhaled sharply as Trixie leaned in as if sharing a secret.

 

“Trixie!” Max’s voice broke Katya out of her state of shock. “That’s vulgar.”

 

Trixie snorted in a loud and distinctly unladylike manner. “Oh relax, Max, Katya’s not offended, right?” She pinned Katya with a faux-innocent look that would’ve melted Lucifer's heart.

 

“Right, yeah, it’s all good. Especially considering I’m the human dump truck parked on your lawn.” Trixie let out a screech of laughter that had the first row or so of passengers looking up in concern. Katya broke out into a wide smile, pleased with herself that she had made the blonde laugh.

 

“Still,” huffed Max, brushing a curl of grey hair out of her eyes. “It’s not very professional.”

 

“It’s not like anybody heard them,” interjected Pearl. “Just relax.” Pearl mainly just seemed annoyed that Trixie’s scream of laughter had woken her up from her brief nap.

 

“So beyond your vulgarity, what should I know about Trixie Mattel?” Katya knocked her nylon clad knee into Trixie’s.

 

“I’m a musical theater graduate from Wisconsin. I used to work as a makeup artist, but I wanted to travel. The real goal is country music stardom.”

 

“You do have a whole Barbie Dolly fantasy, dontcha?” Katya winked and caught herself. Was she flirting? Was she doing this?

 

The twinkle in Trixie’s eye seemed to confirm yes, yes she was. Trixie leaned in until Katya’s senses were overwhelmed with her light floral perfume. “And the secondary goal is to join the mile high club,” Trixie whispered in Katya’s ear, her breath causing a shudder down Katya’s spine.

 

“You need a hand with that, baby?” Katya cast a cautionary glance around to their co-workers before moving a hand to rest on Trixie’s thigh. Trixie squirmed slightly, her breath shuddering out.

 

“If you’re willing.”

 

“After dinner service, I’ll find you. I’m sure Violet can hold down the fort for a few minutes.”

 

Trixie’s eyebrows shot up at that comment. “A few minutes? That’s awfully confident.” She tucked a loose curl behind her ear with a smirk.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Katya flexed her fingers around Trixie’s thigh, relishing in the way Trixie let out a short, gasping breath. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

 

“Or something you can’t finish,” Trixie added cheekily.

 

Katya’s response was cut off by the dinging of the plane that the plane had reached 10,000 feet. “Time for work. Find me later.” She gave Trixie another squeeze before standing up to get to work. She quickly delegated the tasks out to her crew, ignoring the way Violet’s eyes flitted between Trixie and Katya knowingly when Katya said they’d be working together. Violet knew her all too well, especially when it came to sex.

 

Blessedly, dinner service moved forward without much incident. She was thoroughly impressed with the way Trixie chatted with customers as she poured drinks.

 

Her favorite moment was when Trixie poured a bloody mary and a gin and tonic for one woman in first class.

 

“Big night planned, Mrs. Davis?” Trixie asked as she poured the first drink. She smiled kindly at the woman as she handed the first cocktail over.

 

“Oh, no, nothing too exciting. But you know what I always say?”

 

Trixie had leaned in conspiratorially, her blonde hair obscuring her face. “What’s that?”

 

“There’s always time for a cocktail!” Mrs. Davis had declared, lifting up the bloody mary Trixie had already made in celebration. Trixie let out a shriek of laughter that was significantly quieter than the one Katya had drawn out of her, but no less entertaining.

 

Katya did ponder as she pushed her cart down the length of the plane if Trixie would be just as loud in bed as she was in everyday life. If she was, Katya might just need to gag her. Or at least just for their encounter on the plane. She’d be more than happy to listen to all of Trixie’s noises in a proper bed.

 

Katya caught herself. She was getting a bit ahead of herself all things considered.

 

Dinner service came to a close and Katya found Trixie to be close on her heels. Trixie hovered behind her, exuding energy, a strange mixture of nerves and excitement. Violet joined them in the front of the plane, that smirk that Katya hated planted firmly on her stupid smug face.

 

“The out of order sign is behind the sugar packets.”

 

“The what?” Trixie asked, tilting her head to the side in a way that Katya could only describe as adorable.

 

“The out of order sign,” Violet repeated as if speaking to a child. “Unless you want customers walking in on you two fucking.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep watch. The others are in the back dealing with coach. I’m sure Pearl and Fame wouldn’t care, but Max can be a prude.” Trixie’s cheeks were quickly turning a becoming shade of pink as Violet spoke. “I’m gonna go do a sweep of the plane. Don’t take too long.” She paused, raking her eyes over Trixie’s body. “Not that I think you’ll need it.” With that, Violet sauntered away, her hips swaying.

 

Trixie gaped after her. “Did she just…?”

 

“Yes, yes,” muttered Katya impatiently, grabbing Trixie’s hand. “Violet’s a shit, but she’s the shit who’s gonna let us fuck, so don’t be a brat to her.”

 

“I’m not a brat,” Trixie stated with a pout.

 

“If you say so,” Katya whispered, leaning up slightly to nibble at the taller girl’s earlobe. “C’mon then, we only have a narrow window before somebody notices something’s up or Violet gets annoyed.” Katya pressed a piece of tape to the back of the out of order sign. “I’ll go in first, count to 40 and come in after me.”

 

Trixie gulped, then nodded.

 

Katya squeezed Trixie’s hand once more before slipping away. She pressed the sign to the door and then tried to move into the bathroom as discreetly as possible. Once she was in the bathroom, Katya unbuttoned the top few buttons of her top, exposing her black lace bra. She checked her face in the mirror.

 

“Fuck, this lighting is homophobic,” she muttered to herself. She looked older than usual, and that was saying something.

 

The door creaked open and a mass of blonde hair appeared.

 

“Oh shit, this is small.” Trixie’s body pressed against Katya and holy fuck, her tits. “Oh you like, mama?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My tits?”

 

“Did I say that out loud?” Katya’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “It’s true though.” Katya eagerly tugged at the buttons of Trixie’s shirt, revealing a pink bra that seemed so quintessentially Trixie. “Oh pretty girl,” Katya hummed as she dragged Trixie forward by her hair until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

 

“Hey,” breathed out Trixie. She dove forward, moving her lips against Katya with a ferocity that surprised Katya. Something dug into the lower half of Katya’s back so she pushed Trixie back until her back hit the door. Katya pulled away for a moment to grope for the lock. Once it clicked, Katya was back on Trixie. With one hand in Trixie’s hair and one hand on her tits, Katya could’ve died.

 

Trixie was clutching at Katya’s back, roaming up and down her back before coming to rest on Katya’s ass. As Katya tugged on Trixie’s bottom lip with her teeth, Trixie let out a moan that Katya wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

 

“Fuck,” Trixie gasped out against Katya’s lip. “Fuck, babe.”

 

“I’m working on it,” Katya replied, moving her hand from Trixie’s hair to push up her skirt.

 

Trixie pushed Katya away slightly to better tug her panties off, dropping them on the small counter. Trixie then grabbed at Katya, dragging her back against her. Katya wedged a thigh between Trixie’s leg. Trixie’s wetness quickly soaked through Katya’s nylons. Trixie bucked her hips, moaning loudly at the friction.   

 

“Gotta stay quiet, baby, or I’m gonna half to gag you.”

 

Trixie moaned again before saying, “Sorry,” Katya moved her leg up against Trixie in a harsh motion, “Katya!” Trixie’s voice rose a few octaves and was definitely way too loud. Katya smirked at Trixie as she grabbed Trixie’s discarded panties.

 

“Open up, sweet cheeks.”

 

“Huh?” Trixie’s mouth dropped open for a brief moment, giving Katya an opening. Katya shoved Trixie’s panties into her mouth. Her eyes went almost comically wide before narrowing to glare at Katya.

 

“Aw, don’t look at me like that, Trixie.”

 

Katya traced a finger up Trixie’s inner thigh. Trixie shuddered under her touch, slumping against the door. Eventually, Katya found her way to the apex of Trixie’s thigh.

 

Trixie was all warmth and softness and absolutely soaked. She whimpered around the makeshift gag as Katya brushed against her clit.

 

“Next time, I’ll take my time, so I can watch you fall apart, so I can listen to every little whimper and moan and cry of my name. But for now, this will have to do.” Katya punctuated her sentence by burying two fingers inside Trixie. Trixie let out an adorable sound, her eyes briefly flashing wide before settling into an expression that Katya could only describe as fucked out.

 

Katya settled in at a steady pace, simply relishing for a second in watching Trixie. She swiped her thumb teasingly over Trixie’s clit. With her free hand, Katya tweaked one of Trixie’s nipples a bit harder than strictly necessary, but it drew a muffled moan.

 

Trixie bucked her hips against Katya’s hand desperately. Katya took that as an invitation to pick up the pace. She waited until Trixie made another little noise before adding a third finger. Trixie’s eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back against the door with a thud.

 

“Hm, I wanna see how many fingers you can take, but not right now, later, we’ll test that.” Katya pressed her mouth to Trixie’s neck, her lips brushing the scarf. She shifted the scarf down slightly before latching on to the delicate skin. She grinned wolfishly when she felt Trixie shake slightly as if she couldn’t hold up her weight. Katya sped up the pace fractionally.

 

As she felt Trixie tighten around her fingers, she bit down harshly, almost drawing blood.

 

Trixie came with a muffled groan, her knees shaking. Katya pulled away from Trixie’s neck. A small dark mark bloomed against Trixie’s tanned skin. She reached up and tugged the panties out of Trixie’s mouth.

 

“You’re a dick.” Trixie’s voice was just how Katya wanted it; breathy and completely fucked. “You’re terrible.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Trixie scowled at the shit eating grin on Katya’s lips.

 

“Your lipstick’s a bit, uh, ruined.”

 

“You look like you made out with a My Little Pony.” Trixie dug her fingers into Katya’s hip. “And you left a fucking hickey.” Trixie pouted as she examined the mark in the mirror.

 

“Eh, you can cover it with your scarf.”

 

Trixie surged forward, moving Katya’s scarf down and sealing her mouth on Katya’s neck in one smooth move. She nipped at Katya’s neck until she was sure there would be an equal mark. “There, you can also cover it with your scarf.”

 

“Cunt,” Katya whispered before pressing a brief kiss that soon turned deeper.

 

Before they could get closer, there was a series of three short knocks.

 

“That’s Violet. We should go.” Katya wiped the back of her mouth quickly and gave herself a cursory glance in the mirror. Her hair looked somehow better than it did before. “I’ll catch ya later, babydoll.”

 

“You fucking better. You made a lot of promises.” Trixie somehow in her glorious fucked out state to look like a complete brat and Katya wanted to fuck her again. “Give me my panties back, Katya.”

 

The corners of Katya’s mouth ticked up at the pet name. “Don’t worry, you’ll get them back tonight.”

 

As Katya left the bathroom, Trixie stared after her, her mouth hanging open.

 

“That was like 15 minutes, you whore,” Violet hissed, pinching Katya’s side. “Was she that good?”

 

“Better.”

 

“God, you’re ridiculous.” Violet rolled her eyes.

 

Trixie appeared a few minutes later, her makeup nowhere near as perfect as it was before, but passable. Her eyes darted between Katya and Violet with no small degree of nerves.

 

Violet rolled her eyes again before moving to leave the small area. As she passed Trixie, her mouth formed a small smirk. “Hope you had a good time, _mama_.”

 

Trixie’s cheeks turned bright pink and her eyes widened. She stared at Katya in abject mortification. Katya tried to keep it together until Violet had left, but a snort of laughter escaped her.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” hissed Trixie.

 

“I’d like to see you try.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I so did not mean to write this. It's now 1:30 in the morning. Oh well. 
> 
> also, i fly frequently, but i do not know the details of what specifically flight attendants do. i have the utmost respect for them and i think they're all fabulous. so i am so sorry if i've really fucked up some aspect of their job! 
> 
> there could potentially be more! lemme know if you'd be interested! 
> 
> come say hey on tumblr at pinktrixies
> 
> check out the contest! 
> 
> much love, b


End file.
